


You And Me (Always, Forever).

by TRUPOZEK



Category: Clone High
Genre: 1920s AU, M/M, jonce, my first multiple chapter work oh fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRUPOZEK/pseuds/TRUPOZEK
Summary: in the middle of ponce’s panicked inner monologue, a leaf crunched under his foot, breaking the previous undisturbed silence.fuck.
Relationships: JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

ponce had always loved exploring.

the particular act of finding previously unknown locations had always given the boy an indescribable feeling of achievement. the indisputable sense of overwhelming independence was unbeatable - - something incomparable to anything else. 

one of his most treasured discoveries was a field, a few miles away from his home. he had come across it whilst walking home from school several months prior, immediately claiming it as his own. ponce would often visit said field, usually with the set goal of escaping from the troubles in every other aspect in life or to simply relax with no outside distractions. due to the relatively private nature of it, the trouble of interaction with another individual had never concerned the boy. 

1920 had been a difficult year for both ponce as well as his family. money had become scarce, especially with his mother abruptly fired from her previous occupation. school hadn’t been much better - - teachers had become much more harsh, consistently finding ways to pile more stress onto the boys shoulders. life had become dull and bleak, the possibility of a future no longer presented itself for the usually optimistic boy.

so, like countless other previous times, ponce retreated to his field for a much needed break. it wasn’t until he had securely rested against his favorite tree that he noticed him. 

another boy, resting idly against a nearby boulder. short, messy auburn hair rested atop lightly tanned skin, paired with an expensive loose fitting suit. a checkered jacket lay discarded several feet away from him, carelessly strewn across the grass. the boy in question stood proudly, carrying an obvious sense of self - importance. cerulean eyes scanned the area lazily, occasionally resting on a certain object in his general view. 

nervously, ponce found himself stepping towards the stranger, almost subconsciously. the stark contrast between his appearance and the boys made him wonder if the other was even from the same area - - maybe he was visiting and had somehow gotten lost. 

unfortunately, in the middle of ponce’s panicked inner monologue, a leaf crunched under his foot, breaking the previous undisturbed silence. 

fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

almost immediately after the initial noise, the other boy turned to locate the disturbance.

unsure of what to do, ponce simply stood, eyes wide and heart beating erratically. “hello.” the voice was strangely accusatory, laced with an authoritative tone and an accent ponce had never heard before. “do you need something?” the question almost angered him - - it was as if ponce was intruding on his secret hideout, and not the other way around. the neatly tailored suit and pristine appearance further added to his building agitation.

it must’ve been several seconds before ponce decided to speak up, judging by the impatient expression the other boy wore. “how did you find this place?” admittedly, it was more blurted out than he would’ve liked. the other quirked an eyebrow, worrying already messy hair with his free hand. “why does it concern you?” the amount of mental strength it took ponce to not punch the other was more than he would’ve liked to admit. “this is my field. nobody had bothered to come here before you.” ponce’s eyes burned with an unspoken frustration, failing to falter even as the considerable height difference between the two became apparent. “really?” a nod. “i don’t see your name anywhere.” ponce continued to glare at the other, purposefully ignoring the way the now setting sun highlighted the red in his hair. “well, my apologies. i was playing with my brothers, you see. i must’ve gotten lost.” for a moment, ponce questioned if his siblings were as annoying. “you can leave now. go find your brothers, they’re probably worried sick.” ponce’s own family was probably concerned by now - - he rarely ever stayed out this late without notifying anyone hours beforehand.

“you’ve quite the tone for someone of your status.” the smirk plastered on the other’s lips only further increased the sincerity of his words, showcasing perfect rows of teeth that practically taunted ponce. “though i find you quite interesting.” his normally presumptuous tone, as well as attitude, seemed to dissipate, rendering ponce considerably confused.  
ponce jumped lightly as an unnaturally delicate, slender tanned hand appeared in his general field of vision. “i’m jack. jack kennedy.” the name was spoken in such a way that ponce almost immediately felt inferior, almost embarrassed to introduce himself. “i’m ponce.” the handshake was firm, allowing ponce to relish in the warmth that radiated from the other’s lightly calloused palm. such an inappropriately fond thought caused ponce to stuff his hand into his pocket once the contact ceased, thoroughly scolding himself mentally.

the abrupt sound of children’s voices in the street interrupted ponce’s train of thought, turning his head to survey the area. two boys, no older than elementary schoolers, stood at the edge of the field, pristine appearance not dissimilar to jack. “we found you!” the smaller, brunette boy squealed, excitedly squirming in place. “c’mon, jack. kit told mama you were missing and she pitched a fit.” the slightly taller blonde boy continued, sporting a surprisingly stern expression. “lighten up, bobby.” jack stuck out his tongue at the two, earning a litany of giggles from both.  
ponce watched as he joined the pair, ruffling the perfectly brushed hair atop their heads. before turning to leave, the boy looked back towards ponce, offering a single salute before running with his brothers.

that night, as ponce waited for sleep to take him, he dreamt of jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update took much longer than i originally thought it would, so i apologize for that! bobby and teddy have a cameo in this chapter because i'm a sucker for the bond these 3 had. sue me. 
> 
> also, just a side note, i'm basically straying away from clone high jfk (as some may have already noticed) and using the actual jack's physical appearance as well as mannerisms. i just think he's neat. 
> 
> anyways, with that out of the way, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'm not sure when the next will be updated, but i'll try my hardest to get it done within the next few weeks. 
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another jonce clusterfuck!
> 
> this time, it's a multiple chapter clusterfuck. which also happens to have multiple chapters. 
> 
> this is my first time writing something with more than one chapter, so be gentle with me. i'm not too good at cliffhangers. 
> 
> i'm going to try and update this weekly, so stay tuned for more chapters in the future! kudos and comments are still greatly appreciated - - i'm really glad that my last fic recieved the amount of love that it did.


End file.
